Finding Brodi
Mirai Forever2017's movie spoof of Finding Nemo Cast *Marlin - Bodi (Rock Dog) *Nemo - Brodi (Rock Dog; OC) *Dory - Astro (Rock Dog; OC) *Gill - Fire Guard (Battle Strike Team: Giant Saver) *Bloat - Deadpool *Peach - Libby Vortex (Jimmy Neutron) *Gurgle - Masked Rider *Bubbles - Geoff (Total Drama) *Deb/Flo - Kate/Lilly (Alpha & Omega) *Jacques - Tony Stark/Ironman (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) *Nigel - Cyborg (Teen Titans Go!) *School of Moonfish - Ultra Brothers (Ultraman Series) *Crush - Owen (Total Drama) *Squirt - Owen (Total Dramarama) *Mr. Ray - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Bruce - Kamen Rider Axe (Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) *Anchor and Chum - Sektor (Mortal Kombat) and Zemerik (Hot Wheels Battle Force 5) *Blenny the Worried Fish - Oh (Home) *Anglerfish - Shark (Jaws) *Seagulls - Zombies (Paranorman) *Whale - Godzilla *Jerald the Pelican - Bumblebee (Transformers) *Tad - Bart Simpson (The Simpsons) *Pearl - Young Lyra (Sheep & Wolves; OC) *Sheldon - Domestic Calf (Bos taurus) *Dr. Phillip Sherman - Kano (Mortal Kombat) *Barbara - Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat) *Darla Sherman - Little Girl (Clarence) *Barracuda - Riot (Venom) *Coral - Darma (Rock Dog) *Bill - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Ted - Shaun the Sheep *Bob - Cow *Fish roaming around in the neighborhood - Kids (Peanuts) *Mother Fish - Rita Loud (The Loud House) *Guppies - The Loud Kids (The Loud House) *Mr. Johanson - Dennis (Thomas & Friends) *Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Fiona (Shrek) *Sponge Bed Guppy - Felicia (Shrek the Third) *Other Fish Students - Various Characters *Jimmy (Fish Student that gets left behind) - Map (Dora the Explorer) *Fishes that Nemo sees passing by - Family Guy Characters *Fish Student that sees Nemo 'swimming out to sea - Gwen Stacy (The Amazing World of Gumball) *One of the Divers that took Nemo - Kamen Rider Eternal (Kamen Rider W) *Two Pelicans (after the 'Shark' scene (The One Said Nice! then left) & The other stayed) - Mason and Phil (Madagascar) *Patient #1 - Randy Marsh (South Park) *Chuckles (Darla's previous fish) - Ivo Hugh (Thomas & Friends) *Squishy - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Jellyfish Forest - Various Snakes *Sea Turtles - Various Total Drama Characters *Sea Turtle Babies - Various Total Dramarama Characters *Sea Turtle that passes on Marlin's story - Cody (Total Drama) *Three fish listening to turtle - Monkeys (The Emoji Movie) *Minnow - Itself *Big Fish - Blades (Transformers: Rescue Bots) *Lobsters - Various Monkeys (The Jungle Book) *Swordfishes - Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi (Star Wars) *Dolphins - Various Ogres (Shrek) *Bird Group #1 - Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Birds on Lighthouse - Troublesome Trucks (Thomas & Friends) *Bird Group #2 - Ironhide (Transformers) *Pelican #1 - Ratchet (Transformers) *Patient #2 - Joe (Blue's Clues) *Krill swimming away - Themselves *Davey Reynolds - Himself *Pelican #2 - Wheeljack (Transformers) *Other Pelicans - Various Autobots (Transformers) *Boy in Waiting Room - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Mother in Waiting Room - Helen Parr/Elastigirl (The Incredibles) *Balding Man in Waiting Room - Uncle Grandpa *Brunette-haired Woman in Waiting Room - Charlie Watson (Bumblebee) *Green Crab - Sheen (Jimmy Neutron) *Red Crab - Carl Wheezer (Jimmy Neutron) *Fish Group who get caught in a net - Themselves *Fishermen - Robbers *Mike Walsowski (In Outakes) - Kermit (The Muppets) Bodi-0.jpg Brodi.png Astro the female rocker by jinyx darenda062301-dcak5ac.png Fire Guard.jpg Deadpool.png Jimmy Neutron Libby Folfax.png Rx.jpg Geoff happy.png Kate.jpg Lilly-s-Interest-alpha-and-omega-17544956-1000-839-1-.jpg Tony-stark-the-avengers-earths-mightiest-heroes-3 91 thumb.jpg Cyborg (TTG).jpg Brothers.jpg Owen.jpg Owen Total DramaRama.png Profile - Baloo.jpg KR-Tigar&Axe.png Sektor_render2.png Red_Zemerik.png Oh.png Great-white-shark-70M2659-03.jpg Paranorman-zombies.jpg Godzilla.png Bumblebee.jpg |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Category:Mirai Forever2017 Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs